death_drive_128fandomcom-20200215-history
Raiding
Raiding is the asynchronous multiplayer component of Let It Die. It is accessed through Tetsuo, in the Waiting Room. Once the tutorial is completed, you become a possible target for raids. It is required to complete the tutorial in order to upgrade your Buffalo Bank, which in turn is a crucial upgrade. Overview In this mode, you board a train on the Tokyo Death Metro and ride it to another player's waiting room; there, you have a time limit of 3 minutes to fight the defenders they've assigned (if any) and destroy their Buffalo Bank / SPLithium Tank to steal their resources. Raiding costs KC, unless you've purchased a premium pass, in which case it becomes free and you get to ride a nice, shiny train. Your assault is graded on three aspects: * Kills (up to 50% of grade) * Bank (25%) * SPL Tank (25%) Scoring 50% or higher counts as a victory. Possible rewards from a Raid are: * 10% of the defender's KC / SPLithium (Visible when selecting a target) * KC and SPL based on your TDM rank * Hostages. (Note: This puts you on a special "rescue" hit-list while you hold the fighter; see Hostages.) Attacking Attacking other players is a popular way to acquire SPL in significant amounts -- the rewards from other players aside, a high TDM rank can ensure that you get substantial rewards from a successful attack. You will need to deal with any defenders that have been assigned; these defenders are like Haters / Hunters, and so can vary drastically; they will generally be well-equipped and high-levelled. Just like their tower-dwelling brethren, they are 100% vulnerable to mushroom abuse, so a small investment in funguses can yield victory. As mentioned above, you have a time limit for this; a "slow and steady" strategy may not be sufficient if they have lots of defenders. If you've bitten off more than you can chew, you can flee after 90 seconds. (If you're riding the premium train, you can leave at any time.) It should be noted that when raiding, you cannot revive with a death metal - failure results in character death, and all items will be lost, regardless of whether they are salvaged or not, so do not carry rare materials into a raid. Anyone victimized by you will see you on a special "revenge" list, and can raid you back. Hostages When raiding, you will occasionally KO a defender, rather than kill them outright; when this happens, you can kidnap them by picking them up and taking them back to the train; be aware that this will count as departing, and end your Raid -- do this last. Once successfully captured, you begin purging them, a process which takes 48 hours. During this process: * The captured fighter can be found in your restrooms, and generates SPL * While you hold them, you appear on a special "rescue" list and can be targeted specifically by people. As such, a strong defense is recommended if you wish to keep the hostage. If the restroom cell is broken, the fighter is freed and returned to their owner. (Albeit naked.) * The owner can pay the ransom (a salvage fee) to you in order to get their Fighter back. * You can also release the Fighter voluntarily. If the process completes, you will be able to add the captured fighter to your roster and use them as if they were one of your own. (Or subsequently dismantle / dispose of them for even more SPL) Defending To prevent random players simply wandering into your station, taking your shit and terrifying your Mushroom Magistrate, it is recommended to follow the game's advice and giving some thought to defending your station. There is no defense against mushroom abuse, so it is entirely possible that a naked tryhard can show up, consume assorted fungi, and have their way with your Bank and Tank, but otherwise a proper defense can weed out would-be raiders. Up to 5 fighters can be assigned to the station platform to "greet" raiders when they get off the train; they deploy one at a time, a maximum of 10 seconds apart. All platform defenders must be defeated before a raider can advance, and so this is a popular choice for completely locking out a would-be raider. Up to 5 fighters can be assigned to the Waiting Room itself; they will drop down from the ceiling when the raider enters. These defenders can be considered optional by a raider, as the Buffalo Bank / SPL tank is also present here, but any attacker stopped here will yield a very satisfying chalk outline, and their SPL can be collected along with some of their gear. Upgrading your Bank and Tank will not only give you larger capacity in general, but it will also substantially increase the health of your fixtures during a raid -- an under-prepared raider may be unable to break it within the time limit, significantly reducing your losses. Defending in TDM can be difficult, as you have no direct control over how your defenders behave, and must trust to the AI to stop would-be raiders. Popular advice includes: * Put a weapon in each hand of the defender; this prevents them trying to punch the enemy when they could just as easily beat their brains in with the metal bat you put in their other hand. * The "Defender" fighter class is well-suited to (and probably intended for) TDM defense; their high HP and VIT makes them difficult to kill, and they can easily stall for time against an unoptimized raider while more defenders deploy. * Giving early defenders fire-based weapons or other weapons known to ruin armor can soften them up for later, harder-hitting defenders. * As long as you purchased the equipment from the shop, it won't degrade or be lost unless the defender is taken hostage -- don't be afraid to give your defenders the best gear you've got. As such, popular strategies can be: * 5 max-level defenders dual-wielding rapiers on the station platform. While this is unlikely to outright kill a raider, getting around the defenders will often take so long that they will fail to steal anything. * Alternating melee-range defenders with ranged weapon defenders; there's no audio cues to a new defender jumping into the arena, so a raider may be caught unawares and find themselves the victim of weapons they'd normally avoid.